


Take Me to the Room

by dreaminrubies



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: You have an arrangement with the lads and god help you if you break the rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I’m just clearly horny for all of Queen. Just enjoy the smut for what it is.

You tugged on the halter top that showed off just a hint of your stomach and the short, tight leather skirt that barely covered anything. You had left the panties discarded on the floor along with the outfit Freddie had picked out for you. You put on a pair of black heels and one of Roger’s leather jackets before heading down the party. You could already feel Freddie’s eyes on you, knowing he would be pissed that you weren’t wearing an approved outfit. Hey, sometimes it was just too much fun to be a brat.

Roger got to you first, sliding an arm around your waist and pulled you close.

“Already misbehaving, kitten? And the party is only beginning,” he whispered into your ear as he moved a hand teasingly up the back your leg, trailing it further up your short skirt. “No knickers? You naughty little thing,” he hissed before pinching the soft skin of your bare bum. It made you squeal softly which only made Freddie focus more of his attention on you.

“Roger,” you complained as Freddie walked over. You could feel Roger’s smirk.

Freddie offered you both a wicked smile before he pulled you away from Roger and against him. One hand tangled in your hair and tugged hard, making you tilt your head back.

“I don’t remember picking this out for you, kitten,” Freddie mused as his fingers worked through the strands of your hair, sending your nerve endings on alert.

“Cause you didn’t,” you replied smartly and one sharp pull had your neck bending painfully and you gasped.

“I would watch the tone, darling” Freddie smiled. “Maybe you should go sit with Bri for a bit so he can keep an eye on you.”

“But...”

“Or we could send you up to the room for the rest of night, kitten,” Roger warned.

“I’ll go sit with Brian,” you mumbled, your cheeks flushed red and Freddie let go of your hair.

“Good girl,” he praised and shoved you forward. He landed a hard smack to your ass before you made your way over to Brian.

He was seated on one of the couches in the quieter area of the party, busy scribbling something in a notebook.

“Already being naughty, pet?” he mused as he pulled you next to him.

“No,” you pouted.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. “We know the boys only send you over to me when you’re misbehaving,” he commented as he sat the notebook aside.

“No, they usually send me to Deaky,” you replied cheekily.

He chuckled as his fingertips tapped against your bare thigh.

“Is that what you need? Do you need our Deaky to put you in your place?”

You pressed your face into his shoulder as you cheeks burned and nodded your head. John was really good at teaching you lessons.

“You know he wouldn’t hesitate to spank you in front of all our guests.”

“I...well, no not that,” you whispered, not wanting to take it that far. John could be the strictest out of the bunch, but you were pretty sure he wouldn’t go that far unless you really wanted him to. Brian settled a large, warm hand on the exposed skin of your lower back.

“Then why don’t you back upstairs and put on the outfit Freddie picked out for you? Show us what a good girl you can be, hmm?”

You felt your face grow warmer with his words. “Yes, ok,” you mumbled.

“Don’t misunderstand, you’re still going to be punished later.” Brian stood up first then helped you to your feet. You felt a little spaced out so you just nodded your head and headed upstairs. 

You went into Freddie’s bedroom and undressed before pulling on the black lacy panties and fuchsia dress with a short hem and one exposed shoulder that he had picked out for you to wear. You took a moment to collect yourself before going back down the party and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing tray. You took a generous gulp before John came up to you.

“Brian said I should inspect you,” he grinned and wrapped an arm around your waist.

You blushed because you knew exactly what that meant and nodded your head in response. He pulled you over to a more discreet corner before he pushed his hand under your dress. He hummed his approval when his fingers brushed over black lace.

“There’s a good girl.”

You flushed from his praise. His fingers stroked over the lace at a steady place.

“You just like to push your limits with us, pet, don’t you?” He murmured again at your ear while his fingers continued to work you over the lace, making you damp.

“Yes,” you panted.

Two fingers slipped under the elastic and into your wet core.

“Fuck, Deaky,” you moaned as you clenched around his fingers.

His mouth was hot on your neck as he left a mark while his fingers worked deep inside you. He kept a steady pace with his thrusts.

“Deaky, I’m gonna cum,” you whimpered.

“Go ahead,” he encouraged and you found yourself making a nice mess in the lacy panties.

“You’re wearing those for the rest of the night, pet,” he smirked.

“Yes, Sir,” you mumbled.

He removed his fingers and kissed you hard before grabbing a napkin to clean off his fingers with. You fixed your dress before the two of you went back the party.

“Look at my gorgeous lady!” Freddie called out loudly as he pulled you close and showed you off to everyone.

Your messy panties clung uncomfortably to your still damp skin for the rest of the evening. It was clear none of the boys were going to give you any relief from it, so you were forced to suffer through it. Towards the end of the night as everyone was leaving, you were on the couch with Roger, your legs thrown over his lap. His hands lightly squeezed your calves and you felt a little lightheaded from all the champagne you had indulged in. You were secretly glad that Brian made you eat all the appetizers that had been floating around.

“Everyone but the wait staff is gone,” Brian announced.

“Perfect,” Freddie grinned and fixed you with a look. “Now we can deal with your bad behavior earlier, kitten.”

You felt your stomach tighten and you clenched your thighs together.

“Go upstairs and wait for us, kitten,” Roger said as he lightly pinched the your thigh.

“Alright,” You said, slowly getting up onto your feet before heading up to the bedroom as a fresh wave of dampness flooded between your thighs.

“So who goes first?” You heard Roger ask as you headed up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brian ;)

Brian and Roger joined you in the bedroom about ten minutes later. Great, they were teaming up on you tonight. Roger had a shit eating grin on his face of course and wasted no time pulling you to your feet and unzipping your dress. His lips were hot on your neck, teeth scraping over the delicate skin as he pulled the zipper down, letting the fuchsia dress pool around your bare feet. Your nipples hardened when the cool air hit them.

“Go bend over Brian’s lap, kitten,” he whispered into your ear as he pinched your lacy covered bum, hard enough to make it throb.

Brian was seated on the edge of the bed already as you turned to bend yourself across his long legs. As much as you wanted to get your soiled panties off, you were glad they were still in place for now. While he was no Deaky, Brian’s large hands were exceptionally skilled at smacking your ass. Your hair fell over your face when you were finally bent into position.

“How many, Rog?” Brian asked while his long, nimble fingers tapped lightly over the bare skin of your thigh.

“She’s been a bratty thing all week hasn’t she?”

“She has. Such a naughty girl for us, not wanting to obey the rules, boldly breaking them.”

You felt your face flush as they talked about you like you weren’t there; bent over Brian’s lap, ass up in the air.

“Twenty, I think,” Roger said and fuck, you could just hear the smugness in his voice.

“What do you think about that, pet?” Brian asked. His nails lightly scraped over the area Roger had just pinched and you squirmed.

“Y…yes, twenty is good,” you whispered.

“You’re going to us proper titles tonight, kitten. Remember your place,” Roger said darkly.

“Yes, Sirs,” you said.

“Rog is going to keep count for us, pet, make sure we don’t miss any,” Brian said before his large hand landed across both cheeks and you squeaked.

“Good one, Bri,” Roger said and you felt his weight settle on the bed. His hand brushed your hair to the side and you pressed your cheek against his knee. You were glad you didn’t have to keep count this time because you knew Deaky and Freddie wouldn’t be so generous. When five left Roger’s mouth, your skin started to tingle. By ten, the throb was setting in and Brian peeled your panties down to your knees.

Your clit pulsed by twelve and you were dripping by fifteen. At seventeen, you had to restrain yourself from rocking your hips.

“Twenty,” Roger purred as his fingers twisted in your hair and your ass stung.

“Forgot how red she gets for us,” Brian mused as his large hand caressed your burning bottom.

“Mmm, she marks up beautiful. Can’t wait to see her once Deaky and Freddie are down with her. Kitten, I don’t think you’ll be sitting comfortably for awhile,” Roger said.

“I…yes, sirs,” you whimpered and felt yourself leaking against Brian’s thigh.

“Such a filthy little kitten, making a mess when all Bri did was spank you,” Roger scolded and tugged harder on your hair.

“Please, Sirs,” you begged.

“She did take her punishment well, Rog,” Brian said. Two fingers stroked down your slick folds.

“Kitten, get on your knees and suck Bri off,” Roger ordered. “Then you can have a reward.”

You scooted back until your feet touched the floor and shakily stood up, using Brian’s leg for leverage.

“You don’t need to rush, pet,” Brian reminded you kindly. You nodded your head before sinking to your knees in front of his spread legs. He was already hard for you while you undid his pants and took out his cock. You wrapped your hand around the base before sliding your mouth over the leaking tip. You knew Roger was watching and you were going to put on a good show. You swirled your tongue around the head before you slowly lowered your mouth down his shaft, teasing him.

Roger grabbed the back of your head and forced your mouth all the way down, making you gag as you took Brian’s entire length in your mouth. Brian’s breath hitched.

“Much better kitten, you look so pretty with your mouth full of cock,” Roger said and began to tug on your hair, setting the pace for how you were going to suck Brian’s cock. “Look up at him.”

You flicked your eyes up at Brian, who had his own eyes closed and his face was twisted with pleasure. You let Roger tug on your hair, choking on Brian’s cock until you felt the warm ribbons of cum trickle down your throat. Of course, Roger made damn sure to keep your mouth in place so you could swallow every drop. He relaxed his grip and you pressed your forehead against Brian’s knee once his cock was out of your mouth and you struggled for a moment to catch your breath.

“Good girl,” Brian panted.

“Get up and lay on your back on the bed, spread those legs wide for us,” Roger said.

“W…would you help me stand please, Sir?” You asked softly. Your knees were a little sore from scraping against the carpet and your legs felt like jelly.

“Well look at you, remembering your manners,” Roger said as he bent down and wrapped an arm around your waist and helped you to your feet. His mouth pressed against your shoulder blade. Brian helped you the rest of the way onto the bed, your back resting against the cool sheets which provided some relief to your bottom as well. You bent your knees slightly then spread your legs as far as you could get them. Roger had shed his jacket and shirt, leaving him in just leather pants as he knelt between your thighs then swiped his tongue over your dripping slit.

“You don’t cum until Bri says,” he told you seriously.

“Yes, Sirs,” you said and gasped as Roger plunged his tongue inside of you.

You fisted your hand in the sheet as his tongue fucked your hole, making you mewl and whine with pleasure. You knew he was going to get right to the point since you had misbehaved; you definitely would get more build up and foreplay when you had been good. You felt your belly start to tighten and you started to count in your head to hold yourself off. Brian reached down to stroke your clit while Roger continued to use his tongue.

“Pleaseee, Sirs, please,” you begged. Your voice was loud and needy. Brian said nothing as he continued to rub your clit.

You twisted and bucked your hips, making Roger’s tongue slip deeper inside of you and his fingertips dug into your hips. It went on for what felt like forever until Brian finally gave you permission.

“Cum for us, princess,” he growled into your ear and you cried out loudly as you came against Roger’s mouth.

His lips were shiny with your juices when he lifted his head up. “You taste good tonight, kitten, must have been all that champagne.”

You fought the urge to roll your eyes. Brian cleaned you up with a towel before going over to the dresser.

“Freddie gave us instructions,” he informed you as he took your collar out of the top drawer. It wasn’t something that was used a lot and you felt a fresh wave of wetness hit you as he walked over with it. You scooted up onto your knees and lifted your hair up so he could place it around your neck.

“Do I have to wear my ears too, Sir? Maybe the tail as well?” You smiled.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Roger laughed and reached around to swat your red ass. “Although maybe you should, it’s always a good look on you.”

“Fred said just the collar for now, he’ll be up in a moment with Deaky,” Brian said as he squeezed your shoulders.

Roger draped his shirt around your shoulders to provide you with some warmth before he pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“You did so well, kitten,” he praised as Brian settled behind you and the two men kept you in a safe little cocoon between their bodies while you waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update, I’ve been busy at work and had a hard time getting this chapter to flow, and finally everything clicked for it. Glad you’re all enjoying this. Also apparently my Roger muse is big on the dirty talk.


End file.
